Pieces
by all-these-names-are-taken
Summary: (Between manga 699 and 700) I didn't think he could come back on his own. I at least though he would want another war to realize how much Naruto and I care about him. We all changed during the war, but did he truly change also?
1. The Return

**CHAPTER ONE- The Return**

Sweat was dripping down my back. I had accidentally torn my shirt across my left lumbar region. I looked like a mess, but I couldn't care less. I was starving (I hadn't eaten in 9 hours, whoops) and I was suppose to meet Hinata and Naruto at Ichiraku's. Well, I was already suppose to have met them. I looked at my watch and I was 15 minutes late. I was trying to perfect my new jutsu, but I got lost in concentration.

Naruto and Hinata probably wouldn't even notice. They were always too engrossed in themselves. The puppy love was too strong with them. It seemed like they would drown in each others eyes and you couldn't pull them out, unless you slapped one in the back of the head (which I or anyone else wouldn't do to Hinata, unless they wanted to face the wrath of Naruto).

Not wanting to be any later, I gathered my things. I looked back at the training grounds. The three tree stumps and surrounding forest area brought back many memories, especially memories of him. My heart twanged at the thought and I quickly put it in the back in my mind.

It had been a year since he left to travel the world. Part of me didn't believe that he would come back. Old habits die hard, right? I tried not to think about him so much, because how much I cared. It made me embarrassed to care so much about a person who could only seem to say 'thank you' when he left.

I was done with that. I pushed him to the back of my mind. I focused chakra into my feet and sprang into the trees towards the village. Hopping on the rooftops, you could just feel the peacefulness radiating off of everyone. When the war ended, people didn't worry anymore. Missions became more rare and the town was prospering. With my surplus of free time, I had been able to focus on my medical studies, maybe even a little too much. There wasn't a poison out there that I couldn't figure out an antidote to. Sometimes, people from other villages would even come out to me with a sample so I could figure out an antidote for them. It made me feel special.

I spotted Ichiraku's roof and jumped off the building I was on, 300 yards away. Walking made me feel less like a ninja sometimes, and it was nice. I could make out Naruto's blonde hair and orange shirt where I was. I could also see Hinata right next to him. But, they were talking to some man.

I couldn't see the man, but he had on dark clothes and had jet black hair. His back was facing towards me so I couldn't see his face. As I approached closer and closer, Naruto made eye contact with me and smiled very happily. I knew something was strange because usually, no matter what, Naruto always paid attention to Hinata. This must have been something important.

The man started to turn around, and I could tell he wasn't a man. Well, he was, but he was around my age maybe older. He had distinct but familiar features. Then I noticed a rinnegan under a thick covering of hair. My stomach lurched and the ground started spinning.

Everything went black.


	2. The Meeting

_**Hey guys, I don't really know where this story is going, but I hope it's going somewhere great. Thanks for reading!**_

**CHAPTER 2- The Meeting**

I woke up with a jolt. My breathing was heavy like I had just finished running. I probably had a bad dream. I scanned my surroundings to realize I was in the hospital. Great. I love working here, but being a patient was not on my agenda for today. I needed to figure out a way to leave without anyone seeing...

My head was pounding and I could feel the pressure behind my eyes. This was the worst. I guess this is what I get for not eating all day and thinking I could train for most of it. I looked to my right and saw I had an IV in my arm. Well, I would just have to pull it out. And I did. I went over to the cabinet and pulled out some gauze and a band-aide then I patched my arm up. I caught my reflection in my peripheral vision. My long, pink hair was a mess and I was still wearing my dirty, ripped training clothes. My stomach grumbled. I suddenly remembered why I didn't get a chance to eat. I passed out.

Now, I don't really remember why. With fainting, I don't really know if something is a dream or reality. At the moment, it feels like my head is an unmade puzzle and the pieces are clanking together in my head. I just wanted to eat, I needed to get out of here.

My room didn't have a window (go figure), so there was no easy, sneaking out the window. Tsunade probably made sure of that, unfortunately. Joke is on her, because I have escaped many of times through the door. And this time would have to be one of them. I put chakra into my feet to make them more silent. It pained me a little to use it, because I was so fatigued. I pushed through it. I really did not want to get caught, especially if why I think I passed out is true...

I went to the door and put my ear against it to see if I could hear anyone in the hallway. Silence. I moved and I moved fast. I didn't know how long the hallway would remain empty but I didn't want to find out. I opened the door quickly and stepped out fast. I looked both ways like I was going to cross the street, so I could pick the route of less traffic. Suddenly, just to my dirty luck, I heard footsteps coming towards me from my left and right. I tried to gauge who the person was from their footsteps but I couldn't. It was always Naruto and him who were good at that.

I panicked. My thought process was slow at the moment, so I wasn't thinking rationally. There was a patient room right across from my room and the door was shut and the lights were off. I opened the door and peaked my head inside to see if the room was empty. It was. I quickly went inside and shut the door behind me. The lights were off and I was standing in the middle of the room waiting for the people to pass so I could finally go home. I just wanted to take a shower, eat dinner, and go to bed.

The foot steps started approaching. I heard their voices faintly, but they got louder and louder. I recognized one voice, it was Tsunade. The other one was a man that I couldn't quite place my thoughts on. It was so familiar it was almost eerie. They got closer and closer until they stopped in front of the room I was hiding in. My heart started racing. They shouldn't come in here.

"It should be fully functional within four months," I heard Tsunade say to the man. "Naruto was very impatient, so he just decided to relearn jutsus on his left arm. I'm sure you've been fine this past year with the transition, since you're right handed and all." My heartbeat wouldn't stop getting fast. I was hoping it was a dream, but I knew now that it was real. He was finally back and I didn't know how to feel at all. Suddenly the door knob started to turn.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_, I thought. I was done for. Not only would Tsunade kill me for trying to sneak out, but I didn't know how to react with him around. The door swung open and a hand flipped the lights on. I blinked rapidly with my eyes trying to adjust to the new light. I looked up to see Tsunade with her same old get up on, giving me her scolding face that I was a bit too familiar with. Then there he was.

He was staring at me with curious eyes, the same eyes I remembered from when we were younger. Those years weren't something I liked to remember. He was wearing a black shirt that was the same style that he always wore with the high collar. His hair made his look like a Madara look alike, which I found ironic. There was something different about his facial features... Something more innocent, perhaps? But could he really be innocent?

I mean, it was Sasuke Uchiha for Christ's sake.

I nervously looked between both of them. I was in a bad situation and I knew it. "Sakura, what the hell are you doing out of bed?! And what the hell are you doing in this room?" I had to think quick on my feet, which I don't think I could do well at the moment, so I tired my best.

"Uhh... I could ask you the same thing. What are you two doing here?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact with Sasuke.

Tsunade eyed me suspiciously. I'm surprised she didn't knock me out (passing out twice in one day, wow) because I questioned her. She never took crap like that. It might have been from Sasuke being right there, absorbing and analyzing everything that was happening before him. "Well," she stated, "I was just talking to Sasuke about his artificial arm. I was actually going to show him a demonstration of the procedure we would have to do." She turned to him, "when your arm came off and Sakura healed Naruto and you, she salvaged as much of the nerves and tissue as she possible could. A skill she learned from her great teacher." She said that with a smile, turning towards me. "She actually knows almost as much as me recently."

She looked back at me, smiling like she just came up with a good idea. My stomach did a flip. "Actually, I have a meeting I need to attend with Kakashi. He's still having some trouble with showing up at meetings on time, which isn't acceptable now that he is the Hokage. Sakura, I want you to go over the procedure and the standard run through with Sasuke."

I was speechless. I couldn't say no, unless I wanted to die. I just nodded my head. I could feel the color drain from my face. "Good," Tsunade said, "Sasuke, I'll see you in the morning for the procedure." I like how she forgot all about me trying to escape when it came to her gain.

"Bright an early," he said with a flat tone. His voice was similar to when he left, but I honestly couldn't remember it. It flowed smooth and slow, like honey.

And, with that, Tsunade left and closed the door behind her. I was left in the room with Sasuke. I looked up and our eyes met.

"Well, it has been a while, hasn't it Sakura?"


End file.
